The Frame
by PredatorInstinct
Summary: Prison with creepy violators or life with unexplained guilt of murder? Which would you choose?


**Author's Note**

I know I have been a bad _bad_ girl and haven't uploaded another story yet.

Still I would like to thank the few precious people who reviewed my first story. Thanks! ^_~

This is actually the first chapter, an introduction to a story of pain and dominance. A _lot_ more pain.

I am still using my pretty little raven-haired sweetie to star in this _sadomasochisti_c tale. -licks lips-

I promise my next chapters will be longer, better, funnier and ... tastier. Ow~

Disclaimer: I do not own Sexual Offenderman. He belongs to arcanineryu, an artist in DeviantArt. How devious!

And now let the tale begin...

* * *

Life.

If only I can see how beautiful it can be.

I stood still at the only un-boarded window in the abandoned orphanage. Night had already fallen and moonlight was streaming from the window. I could feel its silvery touch gently caressing my face, like the hand of an angel who was going to turn in for the night. I sighed. The view from the window beheld the forest, so dark and enchanting now in darkness, the fence separating it from the city and the dumpster, where I had began my life. My lips lifted into a smirk. A very worthwhile life. I turned around and began walking back home to get my nightly job of preparing rose petals done. I leaned on the creaky main door of the building and twisted my head around to see the beautiful window one last time. Instead, I saw something else.

I noticed something moving in the shadows, behind the dusty desk where the lady who owned the orphanage used to sit. It moved very subtly, aware of this lonely girl in a nightgown staring at it. With very swift and smooth movements, I started to feel like a prey being stalked by its predator. I slowly retreated backwards. I tried to speak but my voice had a hard time crawling out from the depths of my throat.

The silhouette suddenly stood up straight and sat on the desk. Looking at the outline of his silhouette, I observed that he had on a hat and a coat. I suddenly realized who he was. He nodded and held out a hand. I grinned and reached out to greet my most favorite being in the world….

Until I felt a gloved hand wrapping itself around my wrist. My eyed widened.

Offender never wears gloves. He doesn't like his sense of touch to be slightly impaired. I stared down to the wrist. Under the cuff of his coat, a glinting silver Rolex watch gazed back at me.

He doesn't wear watches either. He naturally relies on the moon and the sun.

I realized he was not who I think he was and tried to pull my hand away. I saw his bright teeth as he grinned. He held on my hand tightly and pulled me towards him. Only a little squeal escaped from me. The figure got even closer and I could catch a glimpse of his platinum blonde hair. The figure leaned in and suddenly I was gazing at the two most emerald eyes, behind a pair of sleek silver-rimmed glasses. I recognized the glassy look in them was something I could always see in Offender… Something I could not pinpoint. It was intent and it was…dark.

I pulled away from his gaze and finally I found my voice.

"Who…who are you?"

My voice came out hoarse from the shock of this stranger's arrival.

"I am Detective Gonzales."

His, on the other hand, was as smooth as rare silk.

"And I am here to frame you."

He grabbed my other hand and before I knew what was going on, he pulled me into the shadows.

In the darkness I felt him wrap an arm around my neck and I struggled against him. His body may feel lithe but the muscle underneath his skin must be superhuman. No matter how I tried to squirm away or inflict pain upon him with my elbows, he still held me still with unrelenting force. His other hand firmly held my chin and I could feel his warm breath on my ear.

"Now, now, be a good little girl."

I shivered at his whisper and squealed all sorts of derogatory terms I could think off.

"Go away, you worthless piece of living meat, you disgusting ASS, you IDIOTIC CROTCH-SNIFFING SON OF A-"

His hand released my chin and wrapped around my mouth forcefully. The arm around my neck moved to my shoulder and suddenly I felt the prick of a needle. I winced and hunched, tears forming in my eyes. I felt the cold liquid flowing into my veins.

He released me and suddenly I felt dizzy. I dropped to my knees and I could feel my limbs slowly disobeying me. I reached out towards the detective but he stepped back and grinned. My arm then dropped limp against my side. My other arm did the same. My legs were altogether numb and my vision began to double. I looked up and saw two detectives. I blinked wearily.

"Looks like it works perfectly. Good night, my dear. Sleep tight," They both said in unison.

"Wha…What.." I whispered, my voice becoming slow and anemic. The detectives smirked.

"Offender…" I made one last chance to keep awake from this drug.

I slowly collapsed onto the floor. The cold hard cement pressed against my cheek and I felt my eye lids closing….

I heard him laugh an evil sounding cackle….

I saw his shiny black loafers clack across the floor towards me…

And then….all was black and the world disappeared from my view….

* * *

Well, how was it? OwO -wags fox tail-

It _is _short but it is so to get the ball rolling. :3

Look out for the next chapter! -waves lollipops-


End file.
